Opposites
by SoulWise
Summary: “You know teme I finally understand what Kakashi-sensei meant that day.” “I know, me too dobe.” This story is meant to be seen as friendship only so no yaoi. Rated T for safety. Read and review if you dare!


Author's Note: Hmm...well this idea had been sitting around in my notebook for awhile too so I decided to write it since I had time to kill with. It turned out to be 925 words, my longest piece yet! The story itself I will admit is written pretty horribly cuz I am not at all good at writing but I still wanted to share this story with everyone. This story is not meant to be yaoi at all, it's supposed to be just pure friendship but I don't think I did a good job on clarifying that. I tried to keep the characters in character (wow that sounds weird to say! xD) so I'm very sorry if they're a little out of character at some parts. Also...please pardon my grammar mistakes if I have any...I do use spellcheck but we all know how that can turn out sometimes. The story turned out very strange in my opinion...so please don't eat me! (Hahaha, that made no sense whatsoever!)

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own Naruto...*sigh* **

**Opposites **

Today was supposed to be another regular day of training for Team 7, or so they thought.

The three of them, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, were waiting on Kakashi to arrive who was late, as always. "Why is Kakashi-sensei always so late?" complained Sakura. Just as she had asked the question, poof, Kakashi-sensei appeared. Simultaneously, Naruto and Sakura shouted, "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Kakashi smiled and began to explain, "Well you see I just saw a cute little girl on the street and she asked me to dance for her." And of course, Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time, "Liar!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was so used to this happening. Sometimes though, Kakashi's lame excuses as to why he was late were actually amusing to the Uchiha but today's was just completely idiotic. "Well, I know the three of you were expecting to be training today but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. Today, we won't be training. Instead, I wanted to talk to the three of you about something. Today's topic will be about opposites!" Kakashi announced. "What? Kakashi-sensei, you've gotta be joking! We're skipping training to talk about opposites! What good does that do for us? I was so looking forward to beating Sasuke today too!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke replied to Naruto's outburst with his signature "Hn." Ignoring Naruto's outburst Sakura replied to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, why are we going to be talking about opposites? We already know that opposites are things that are completely different; opposites contradict each other like winter and summer." "Yes, I know that. I just thought it would be something important for you three to discuss." Kakashi replied curtly while glancing at Naruto and Sasuke. His glance went missed by Naruto and Sasuke but Sakura had clearly noticed. "Kakashi-sensei, I think I understand why you want us to talk about opposites, it's because of Sasuke-kun and Naruto. They are opposites. Sasuke-kun has dark hair and is tall while Naruto has blonde hair and is short. Sasuke-kun's eyes are onyx and Naruto's are cerulean. Sasuke-kun is quiet and a genius, and well Naruto isn't exactly the brightest but he is the loudest." Sakura babbled. Kakashi sighed; he knew that Sakura would catch it before the other two did. "That's correct Sakura." Kakashi replied. Naruto was nodding his head like he understood and Sasuke just replied with a "Hn." The truth was that Naruto didn't understand, and neither did Sasuke. And in that one moment, Naruto and Sasuke were thinking the same thing: So what if they were opposites? Why did that matter? "Well, that's it for today then. Sasuke, Naruto, think about what Sakura just said." Kakashi said before he walked away. As he walked away he heard Naruto complaining to Sasuke and Sakura about missing training for that so called discussion. And that only made Kakashi smile.

_**3 years later…**_

From far away, a pink haired kunoichi, standing next to a silver haired jounin, smiled at the sight of the two ninja standing back to back. She turned to the jounin and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I think they finally understand what you meant that day." Kakashi didn't reply to Sakura but he was thinking the same exact thing.

From where Sakura and Kakashi were standing, it looked as if the two were standing back to back but they really weren't. There was only a little space between the two figures. Sasuke and Naruto stood in silence with their backs facing each other.

Yes, Sasuke had been dragged back home successfully but it had taken Naruto quite a while to convince him. On Naruto's seventh attempt he was able to make his best friend finally see the light again.

Naruto turned around slightly and took Sasuke's hand into his own so that there were no spaces left between their fingers anymore. That action on Naruto's part shocked Sasuke majorly but he didn't pull his hand away. The two resumed their regular positions, and the silence wasn't broken until Naruto spoke. "You know teme I finally understand what Kakashi-sensei meant that day." Instead of answering with his signature "Hn.", the Uchiha replied, "I know, me too dobe."

The two of them had finally grasped what the word 'opposite' truly meant. To the two of them, as well as Kakashi and Sakura, the word 'opposite' meant two things that contradicted each other but there was an even deeper meaning of the word 'opposite' for Team 7. The word 'opposite' also meant that despite the differences, the two things that contradicted each other could get along and bring out the best in the other.

"You know teme I'm not letting go of your hand. I'm not letting you walk away again." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, you're going to have to let go sooner or later." Naruto smiled, "I know teme, and when I do I'm going to trust you not to leave again." Sasuke turned around and faced his little brother, "I'm not leaving again dobe, I promise." "I know," whispered Naruto. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to hold on for a little longer."

As Naruto and Sasuke stood there holding hands, no romantic feelings were felt. They only felt their bond of friendship and brotherhood. The two of them were best friends and brothers, nothing more and nothing less. They were opposites but that didn't matter to them.


End file.
